


The Day they met

by Suzanne_Ely



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanne_Ely/pseuds/Suzanne_Ely
Summary: When River Song and Captain Jack Harkness meet for the first time, there is a furry surprise waiting for them.





	The Day they met

The same distrust could be read in their eyes as they threatened each other with some futuristic device. They were standing in the console room, facing each other, while the Doctor was laying motionless at their feet.

“…and I tell you that we appeared simultaneously! I didn’t assaulted him!” Said angrily the woman, a handsome lady with curly blond hair.

She glanced down, trying to ascertain if the Doctor was alright. She couldn’t see any apparent injuries; but this didn’t mean he was okay.

“And I tell you: let me be the judge of that! First of who is this man and what am I doing in this… TARDIS?”

Jack Harkness had the disturbing feeling that he already knew the answers.

“That, my dear, is the Doctor, aka my husband if you need to know. And yes, you are in his TARDIS. How did you know it is a TARDIS?”

“Because…” Jack paused: “Wait, did you say? Husband?”

River nodded, slightly amused by the man’s shocked expression.

“He didn’t… he never…” Harkness stammered.

“Yeah, well, those things happen. I take it you believe me now? That we appeared simultaneously with no idea how we came here?”

The man took his weapon away and looked around.

“What did you say your name was again?” He asked.

“River Song.”

She was checking on the Doctor. His hearts were beating steadily and there was no indication that something was wrong with him.

“Well then, River Song, maybe you can explain why this cat looks clearly angry at us?”

The woman got up and followed Harkness’ glance. Sitting on the console was a Chartreux cat and he seemed quite cross indeed.

“Look sweetie, we are here to help, we won’t harm the Doctor,” River said very gently but didn’t dare get closer to the cat.

_”Of course you are here to help. I brought you here in the first place. I didn’t expect that you would waste precious time arguing like kittens!”_

River and Jack exchanged a glance and lowered their heads apologetically.

_”I can’t operate the TARDIS on my own. The telepathic circuits suggested I brought you two along to help me save the Doctor.”_

“What’s wrong with him?” Asked Song.

_”Oh, he is in a coma, but he will recover eventually.”_

“Then why did you say we have to help you save him?” Harkness wanted to know.

_”Because there is another TARDIS on our trail and I have a very bad feeling about it. The Doctor collapsed after making contact with it. So, will you help me?”_

“Of course!” Both River Song and Jack Harkness said.

_”I’m glad you two managed to agree on something.”_

“By the way, what is your name? You know who we are but we know nothing about you…” Wondered Jack.

_ ”I’m Eccleston, the Doctor’s companion.” _

 


End file.
